finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= }} Cecil is one of the Warriors of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is the brother of Golbez, and is commonly seen with Tidus and Firion. He is the hero representing Final Fantasy IV, and Golbez is his counterpart. Cecil relies on his experience as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin, and may freely switch between either during battle. Aerial combat is his forte, combining fast movement with expert swordplay. In the original game, he was Lord Captain of Baron's airship force, the Red Wings, until circumstances led to his dismissal and embarkation on a journey of self-discovery. Eventually, he was able to overcome his dark past and start down the path of the paladin. He is insecure regarding his brother's allegiance to Chaos, causing him to be torn between Golbez and his duty to Cosmos and the Crystals. Crystal & Attire Cecil's outfits are based on Amano's designs. For his alternate form, his outfits are palette swaps that match Amano's other artwork's colors: plain white armor with red details for Paladin and black and red armor for Dark Knight. Cecil's crystallized form is dark blue when in Dark Knight form and silver on Paladin form. Cecil's crystal is a reference to Final Fantasy IV's Crystals, the one present in Dissidia being shadowed. Story Destiny Odyssey IV ]] Throughout Cecil's story, Golbez appears to give his younger brother what seems to be advice on seeking the Crystals. Although Golbez is the enemy, Cecil still wonders if he can be trusted as his brother. He eventually leaves with encouragement from Tidus and meets with Golbez, when they are interrupted by Exdeath. Believing Golbez a traitor, Exdeath attacks him, but Cecil defends his brother and engages Exdeath. Although he prevails, Golbez tells Cecil he lent him his power during the battle, and finding the Crystals requires him to use his own strength. Cecil asks Golbez to come with him, but Golbez refuses as he has been stained by darkness and cannot be redeemed. Cecil eventually meets Cosmos, who confirms that a strong will and strength is the key to finding the Crystals; Golbez was telling Cecil the truth. Cecil confronts Golbez again, and Golbez demands Cecil fight him. Cecil awakens his light powers and uses both light and darkness to defeat Golbez. After the battle, Cecil's Crystal appears, and although Cecil claims they made it shine together, Golbez replies that Cecil did it alone, which was the point Golbez was attempting to convey. Destiny Odyssey VII Cecil is allied with Firion, Cloud, and Tidus. When asked by Cloud about why he is fighting, Cecil responds that he has not thought that way about the subject before. Cloud later confides in Cecil about Firion's reason for fighting and Cecil says that to Firion, the Wild Rose symbolizes peace. Shade Impulse After Cosmos' death, the heroes continue to travel in order to defeat Chaos and honor Cosmos' sacrifice. Along the way, Cecil is suddenly attacked by Golbez who claims that in a world full of disorder his wish can be fufilled. Cecil battles his brother once again and wins. After the battle he asks his brother for an explanation, to which Golbez responds that he only wanted to test Cecil's bonds to his friends because if he failed he wouldn't stand a chance against Chaos. After claiming that the bonds are incredibly strong and that he believes the warriors of Cosmos are capable of anything, Golbez attempts to leave while saying that Cecil doesn't need him by his side. However, Cecil's stops him and asks him to join them, telling his brother that if it is all about "bonds" the two of them also have one, so they should be comrades. Golbez tells Cecil that he is far to kind to be a knight but, once the light shines on him as well, they might fight side by side. Cecil soon gathered with the rest of the Warriors of Cosmos to strike down Chaos, then as the tyrant fell, so did his power over the worlds. After peace was restored, Cecil watched everyone fade back to their home worlds, then he went back to his home in Baron. Battle Cecil's fighting style is called "Style Changer", due to his ability to change between Paladin and Dark Knight forms. His Dark Knight form is skilled in brute, slow attacks, while his Paladin form uses swift aerial combos. Both forms also have access to magic. Cecil automatically changes form whenever he uses a certain HP attack - using a ground attack makes him change into his Dark Knight form, while aerial HP attacks turn him into a Paladin. One drawback with Cecil is that he is one of the slowest heroes in the game in terms of grounded speed, together with Cloud and Terra. Boss Cecil is fought in Distant Glory: Heroes. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode For his EX Mode, Cecil will swap in his trademark weapons: the Deathbringer in his Dark Knight form, and the Mythgraven Blade in his Paladin form. He will also be able to deal 1.5 times the normal Brave damage, and can freely change forms without attacking by pressing R and . For his EX Burst, Double Phase, the player must input three combination of two buttons; depending on how many successful combination he has pressed, he may use his Dark Knight's Darkness or will chain that with a powerful combo followed by his Paladin's Cross Slash. Equipment Cecil can equip Helmets, Shields, Gloves, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, Axes, Swords, and Giant Swords. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *In Destiny Odyssey IV-5, when Cecil sends a surge of darkness out of his sword, he assumes the same pose he does while performing Darkness in the original Final Fantasy IV. He assumes the same pose when performing Darkness during his Double Phase EX Burst and Dark Cannon, one of his brave attacks. *Cecil's line when fighting against himself is the same as the line he speaks at Mount Ordeals before he does battle with his Dark Knight self: "This is a battle... against myself!". *Cecil's victory quote, "It is what's inside that's important." is a reference to a line spoken by Rydia during the ending of Final Fantasy IV; "All that matters is what’s inside us. Isn’t that right, Cecil?". *Cecil's defeat quote, "I'm... a coward..." is a reference to a scene early in Final Fantasy IV, in which he tells Rosa Joanna Farrell, "I'm a coward. A coward who cannot even defy orders he knows he ought not follow.". *Cecil's exclusive weapons are all from Final Fantasy IV. The Dark Sword is Cecil's initially equipped weapon as a Dark Knight and the Mythgraven Blade is the weapon Cecil is equipped with after becoming a Paladin. The Light Sword can be obtained from the Sealed Cave, and the Lightbringer is Cecil's strongest weapon in the Advance edition. The Sable Sword is Golbez's initially equipped weapon in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. *Saint Dive is one of Kain Highwind's Band Abilities in Final Fantasy IV the After, performed by combining his Jump command with Rosa's White Magic. *Paladin Cecil's airborne fighting style could be a reference to Kain Highwind, a Dragoon who's main skill is to stay in the air, this could also allude to the Red Wings, the airforce of Baron who Cecil is captain of. *During EX Mode, Cecil's weapon switches between Deathbringer and the Mythgraven blade when he changes jobs. This is the same as in Final Fantasy IV, where the Deathbringer was changed into (or replaced by) the Mythgraven Blade when Cecil became a Paladin. *The message of the Magus Sisters upon acquiring their Auto version, “We’re the Magus Sisters, Sandy! And Cindy! I’m Mindy! Remember us!”, is based on their introductory line from the Tower of Zot. Trivia *Cecil's finishing pose for his Double Phase EX Burst is the same as his pose at the end of the intro for the Nintendo DS version of Final Fantasy IV, when he thrusts his sword at Golbez. *When Cecil goes back to his world, a moon appears and cycles through an entire sequence of phases as he vanishes. *When confronting Onion Knight in a story battle, Cecil will comment on how they have similar powers (job changing). *Unlike Final Fantasy IV, where Cecil only forgives Golbez at the very end of the story, he seems not only to have completely forgiven his brother by the start of Dissidia, but also shows a great concern over him, often asking him to join Cosmos' side and even protects him from Exdeath. Cecil calls Golbez "brother" (Nii-san in the Japanese version which is a respectful way to say "older brother") nearly every time he talks or refers to him throughout the game, an indication of their closer relationship. *The Soul Eater skill is named after an ability in the Final Fantasy series. In the DS version of Final Fantasy IV, the functionality of Cecil's Darkness attack was changed to be more similar to the Soul Eater skill of Final Fantasy XI, where the Dark Knight using it raises their attack power by sacrificing their own hp with each attack. *Cecil is the fifth to obtain his crystal according to Destiny Odyssey 78. *Cecil has the most number of different brave attacks because of his Style Change class. *Cecil and Squall are the only heroes who's cut-scenes show that they decisively won all their boss fights. *Cecil has the most number of exclusive weapons in the game, having a total of five, whereas the other characters have only three. *Cecil is the tallest Hero out of the Warriors of Cosmos. *Cecil is the only Warrior of Cosmos to have a plain, unchanging face in his Dark Knight form (like Garland, Golbez, and Exdeath). *Cecil, as not merely a professional soldier but also a commander, is likely more familliar with the art of warfare than the other Warriors of Cosmos, even those with an explicitly military background. *Cecil is the only character (other than Bartz, who can equip all weapons) that is able to equip another ally's weapon, as one of his unique weapons is the Lightbringer, which is originally Terra's strongest weapon in Final Fantasy VI, and which Cecil was able to obtain in the Lunar Ruins in the Advance version of Final Fantasy IV. *It appears that not all Warriors of Cosmos are aware of Cecil's relationship with Golbez. The only confirmed characters that know this are Tidus, Warrior of Light and Firion (who Cecil actually informs). Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters